


Post Break-up Run in with Obey Me boys

by kaitycole



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: Running into Obey Me boys after a breakup
Kudos: 5





	Post Break-up Run in with Obey Me boys

**Engages in very awkward small talk/ lots of uhms and pauses that last too long**

_Diavolo, Leviathan_

**Turns and walks in the complete opposite direction**

_Leviathan, Belphegor, Barbatos, Solomon_

**Acts like BFFs**

_Beelzebub_

**Makes some snarky comment**

_Mammon, Asmodeus, Solomon_

**Engages in polite small talk**

_Lucifer, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Diavolo, Simeon_

**Acts very whatever/unbothered**

_Lucifer, Mammon, Belphegor_


End file.
